A l découverte d'Hermione Granger
by Mll anonymous
Summary: Hermione en a marre d'être la fille parfaite. Elle veut cesser de ressembler à l'image que lui donne son entourage. Alors, elle décide que son plus vieux béguin couchera avec elle. Vieux béguin, en effet, le célèbre Drago Malfoy. OS dramione


Eh merde... le fait, le simple fait que Malfoy me regarde de cette manière me rends folle! je ne supporte plus d'être un petite fille sage, à l'air intelligente, je veux me défouler, être libre de mes mouvements, montrer qu'une bête féroce loge en moi.

Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, le Serpent, le plus populaire pour son physique, même Harry ne le surpasse pas. Il m'est inaccessible, pourquoi? Parce que je suis une lionne, une Hermione Granger. Je suis connue pour mon amitié avec le célèbre Harry Potter, pour toutes les aventures vécues par notre trio. Je suis respecté, et le fait moi même envers le règlement. J'en ai marre de cette Hermione, je ne veux plus être celle là, je veux connaître le mal, je veux que la lionne qui dors en moi se réveil et saccage tout son entourage. Et je peut la réveiller, je peut la contrôler, parce que cet animal, c'est moi et rien que moi. Hermione Granger. Je vais révéler ma vrai face.

Pour cela je vais m'y prendre avec Lui, le fameux garçon, celui sur qui j'ai craqué depuis ma troisième année. Lui, Drago Malfoy, le pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami.

Il est préfet, je suis préfète, une ronde nous attend chaque soir, toujours déroulée dans le silence, ce moment m'est précieux. Lui aime prendre sur le fait les malins qui s'amuse à briser le règlement après le couvre-feu. Moi, j'aime le regarder faire, ses mouvements fluides lorsqu'il marche, la courbe délicieuse de son magnifique derrière, ses épaules, ses bras, son corps.

J'attends bien impatiemment qu'il arrive à notre lieu de rendez-vous, devant la statue de boris le hagard. Il est toujours en retard, mais peu m'importe, un moment de calme passé sans de disputes m'est bien plus important.

Il arrive enfin, je le vois, j'entends le bruit de ses pas dans le silence pesant de cette nuit. Il est beau, comme toujours, il est ténébreux, mais en version blond.

-Tu es en retard.

J'évite de le regarder, de prononcer son nom ou ne serait-ce son prénom lui-même.  
-Pas un mot Granger, j'étais occupé.

-Avec une de tes groupies j'imagine. Je le nargue, j'adore ça malgré le fait que je l'aime secrètement.  
-Bien sûr, je suis toujours présent pour aider un jeune fille en détresse! Serait-tu jalouse Granger?

Quel délice d'entendre mon nom. Quel délice de l'entendre le dire. Mais... en effet je suis jalouse, alors.. surtout ne pas le montrer comme étant le vérité. Mn plan commence...maintenant!

-Tu ne le savais pas? Dis-je suis un ton de défi, le jalousie me dévore à chaque fois que je t'entends me parler d'une de ses filles.

Un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux, j'aime ses yeux. Il semble se reprendre, il sait que je le provoque.

-J'étais sûr que tu ne pouvais me résister, un Malfoy, c'est toujours excitant!

Il se prend au jeu. Il est intelligent ce blond.  
-Personne ne peut résister à ton charme, tu es si brûlant... Drago, ajoutais-je sur un ton narquois.

Il est surpris par le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom.

-Alors, tu ne dirai pas non pour t'amuser, là maintenant, Hermione.

Il me défi à mon propre jeu, Hermione, quel bonheur de l'entendre le prononcer, même sur un ton de défi. IL croit que je vais refuser, c'est qu'il me connaît mal. Je l'ai dit, la vrai Hermione va se révéler.

-Et où ça Malfoy, je crois bien que ça n'est pas trop confortable une salle de classe...

Je préfère son nom, je trouve ça plus...hum... sensuel...

Alors là il ouvre la bouche en parfaite imitation de poisson, malgré tout, il reste mignon.

-Alors Malfoy, on a perdu sa langue?

Il reprend son masque impassible, à partit de maintenant, impossible de savoir quel sentiment il éprouve.

-Pourquoi, je trouve les salle de classe excitantes moi!

Après réflexion, ça serait chaud en effet.

-Alors viens là.

je le prend par le col de sa chemise et l'emmène vers la salle de classe la plus proche. Il résiste un peu puis se laisse faire. Je ferme la porte à double tour et lance un sort d'insonorisation.

Il me reluque, le regard flamboyant.

-Dis-moi Granger, qu'a tu pris comme potion pour te comporter de cette façon?

-Rien que celle de vérité mon cher, celle qui montre la vrai Hermione Granger.

Pas moyens de savoir si il est surpris, son visage neutre ne montre rien.

Alors, il s'approche de moi dangereusement. Il me prend par la taille et m'attire vers lui, séparant nos visages par seulement quelques centimètres, son souffle chaud se brisant contre mes lèvres.

Il me pousse vers le bureau et d'un coup de bras, balaie tout objet se trouvant dessus.

je pourrai dire que par la suite je devins sauvage, ou même vous raconter poétiquement le déroulement des affaires. Mais entre tout, si c'est révéler la vraie moi et délivrer la bête qui sommeille en moi, autant le faire en grand!

Ce canon qui me tient par la taille m'appuie mon derrière contre le bois du bureau tandis que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes.

-Alors Granger, de quoi est donc capable la vrai Hermione? dit-il dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et ma main passe derrière son coup, l'attirant dans un baiser plus profond. J'appuis sur son beau postérieure et sens une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le simple fait de le sentir fait monter en moi une explosion de chaleur. Tout à coup l'envie de me débarrasser de mes vêtements ainsi que des siens, me prends. Mes mains passe sous sa chemise et les siennes se déplacent pour prendre mon derrière et me serrer contre cette forme grossissante. Mes mains passe de son haut à son pantalon, je m'arrête alors, un peu hésitante. Pas le temps de se poser la moindre question, il prend ma main de la sienne et me dirige vers l'entrée de son jean. Il m'amène vers l'intérieur de son caleçon et ma main se pose sur sa verge alors dure. Je la dégage de son antre quand mon autre main lui enlève son jean et l'insignifiant bout de tissu noir. Ses mains, devenue plus que baladeuses, explore mon corps et se posent sur ma poitrine. Par je ne sais quel sortilège, il se débarrasse de tous nos vêtement et d'un mouvement sauvage m'allonge sur le bureau. Mes mains, passe alors sur son dos, caressant le moindre morceau de peau se trouvant sur son chemin. Nos lèvres, maintenant séparées, ne se cherchent plus. Il se frotte à moi et mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes présentant une entrée peu ordinaire à mon camarade. D'un coup de rein, s'enfonce en moi le bête suave que cache ce blond. commence alors des mouvements, des soupirs, une explosion dan mon corps. Et tandis que j'hurle de bonheur entre ses lèvres, il s'appuie encore plus profondément en moi. Son beau visage crispé par l'effort à lâché le mien, ses lèvres maintenant, montant et descendant en accord avec ses mouvement de hanches. Alors, il sort laissant le bout de sa verge à l'entrée de mon anatomie, puis d'un coup de rein immense, retourne en moi. Il recommence encore et encore, il sort il rentre, de plus en plus fort, rendant mes cris en hurlement, transformant son souffle en halètement. Je sens que je vis exploser, il continu, le front plisser par nos ébats. Enfin, il stoppe, et d'un grognement se lâche en moi, se déversant dans mon entre bouillant et mon cri d'extase l'accompagnant. Il ne se retire pas, il reste là, reprend son souffle et me regarde.

-Alors Granger, satisfaite d'avoir découvert que la vrai toi pouvait coucher avec moi?


End file.
